Carpe Temporis Momentum
by hoshi96
Summary: This is an OC and Sesshomaru fanfic. The Inugroup will be along later, but the story centers around those two. The title is Latin for seize the moment, or it should be [I asked my friend, the Latin buff]. This story has short chapters but a lot of them.
1. prologue

Ok this is just the prologue… hopefullysomebody likes it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… or Sesshomaru (though I'd like to)

---------------------------------------------

"May I help you?" a voice behind her said. She turned to find a little old Asian man smiling kindly at her. She shook her head, "No, thank you. I'm just looking." He walked back to the register while she turned back to the bookshelves.

She was not looking for anything particular, just anything that seemed to call her name. She moved down through the rows until she came to a dim corner. In the middle of the bottom shelf was a silver book with a blue crescent moon on its spine. She picked it up and looked at the cover. A larger crescent moon was on the front cover as well, along with some Japanese characters. She knew she had to have it.

The man at the register smiled when she came to him with the book. "I see you found something you like," he said as he reached out to take it. She smiled and reached inside her purse for her wallet.

His eyes widened slightly at the sight of her choice, but she did not notice. She looked up to find him studying her intently. She handed him the money and took her purchase. "Thanks," she said as she walked out.

"She will have a good adventure in that book," the little man laughed slightly, glad to have finally found the one meant to have the book.

She walked into her apartment to hear the answering machine beeping. She rolled her eyes as she hit the play button before bending down to take off her shoes.

"It's your mother. Call me back. I love you, bye." Click, next message. "It's your father. I'm working until 7. Call me later. Love ya, bye." She sighed; glad they lived in three separate states.

Her books were stacked on the table, waiting for her to study them. Everything was the same… boring. At least she could use this beautiful book to practice her Japanese. This was only her first semester in the class, but her professor said she had potential.

A noise made her look down. Her German Shepard, Charli, was looking up at her with sad, hungry eyes. "All right, girl. I'll feed you." The book would have to wait, two stomachs needed food. She headed into the kitchen for dog food and some leftover steak and potatoes. Luckily, tomorrow was Saturday and she did not have to work.

After the dishes were done, she and Charli went for a walk. Finally, she had time to settle down with her new book. The cover glittered in the light from the candle next to her. She opened it and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha... or Sesshomaru sigh

----------------------------

She woke up to discover she was in a forest. The trees were huge, and they stretched as far as the eye could see. She tried to keep calm as she surveyed the land around her more closely.

The sound of water running could be heard to her left. She decided the best thing for her was to get a cool drink, so she started to walk in that direction. She stopped short when she got to the stream and found a little girl petting a two-headed monster.

The little girl turned at the sound of footsteps. She looked to be about 8 or 9, with brown hair pulled into a ponytail on the side of her head. She was wearing an orange kimono. "Hello," the little girl said with a smile, "my name is Rin. What is yours?"

"This has to be a dream," she shook her head, "I'm sorry little girl. My name is Mackenzie. Where am I? How did I get here?"

Rin looked puzzled, "This is Japan. We are on the lands belonging to Sesshomaru-sama. How come you don't know how you got here? What are you wearing? Why do you look so different than I do? How old are you?"

Mackenzie put her hand over Rin's mouth to stop the flood of questions. "Do you know what year it is?" Mackenzie asked, not bothering to keep up with the endless questions Rin had asked.

Rin shook her head, "No, but I have heard Kagome-chan call it 'the Feudal Era.' Does that help?"

Any further questions were cut off by the appearance of two large bug demons. Rin's two-headed friend moved to protect her from harm, but one slipped by it.

Without thinking Mackenzie scooped Rin up and started to run. The bug picked her up and threw her against a tree. She barely managed to hold onto Rin.

"Don't worry," Rin said, "Sesshomaru-sama will save us." Mackenzie said nothing as she tried to protect Rin from the demon. As it prepared to strike her again with its massive claws, a shiny white figure appeared out of nowhere.

The two bug demons were dead in seconds. Rin pried herself from Mackenzie's arms, glad that the danger was over. "Sesshomaru-sama, I knew you would save us. Mackenzie-chan protected me," Rin gasped as she turned to find her unconscious.

"Sesshomaru-sama, is she dead?" Rin sounded like she was about to cry. Sesshomaru looked at the sleeping girl and her various wounds, "No Rin, she is only hurt."

He picked Mackenzie up, "Come, Rin. We will tend her wounds back at the castle." Rin smiled and followed after him, calling for Ah-Uhn to follow.


End file.
